Ansiada Compañia
by Catrina Malfoy
Summary: OneShot! Un lindo fic, en donde Hermione busca a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido, pero cuando se da por vencida, alguien toca la puerta de su cuarto... Reviews! Esta lindo! leanlo DrHr un bso Catrina Malfoy


Holas! Aqui estoy! Y este OneShot es para recordarles que aún sigo aquí y no he desaparecido! Solo que no he tenido tiempo de terminar Besos que matan, pero ESTA EN PROCESO!

Este es un One Shot muy dulce, para mi gusto, y por eso me gustó y aquí tienen!

**Ansiada Compañía**

A alguien le ha pasado alguna vez que desea no estar solo o sola, y no me refiero a tener compañía física a lado, si no me refiero a tener compañía moral y sentimental. Tener a alguien con quien reír, llorar, abrazar, besar, pelear; en fin, a alguien a quien amar y ser correspondido.

Pues eso era lo que justamente estaba pensando Hermione Granger en ese momento, mientras veía como caía un gran chubasco del otro lado de la ventana de su solitaria habitación.

Ella se preguntaba miles de cosas por la cuales no tenia a alguien a su lado, desde las clásicas como: "Acaso estoy tan fea?" Hasta las más complejas como: "Tal vez soy muy rara y por eso nadie se fija en mi..." Y eso era justamente el problema... Hermione Granger no era una chica común.

Las chicas "normales" de la edad de 17 años; suelen maquillarse, verse en el espejo, hablar de chicos, criticar en potencia, salir a tomar algo, comer poco, (por que engordan), escuchar música, leer revistas de moda etc... todo lo que las chicas acostumbran hacer, y la conclusión es: todas ellas tienen novio... o por lo menos pretendientes.

Pero ¿Por qué Hermione Granger no tenia novio? Vaya!... analicemos esto...

Hermione no era como las demás... Hermione era una chica valiente, audaz, y sobre todo extremadamente inteligente... Para ella todo eso del maquillaje y criticar pasa a ultimo termino. Ella era una chica estudiosa, responsable en potencia, odia la lluvia, su numero favorito era el 13 y odia el chocolate ¿que chica normal odia el chocolate? (N/A Ja ja yo!), hay que admitirlo, era un poco despistada para todo eso de los chicos, las conquistas y su pasión es leer...

Sin embargo ella no era fea, su rostro se caracterizaba por unos ojos cafés claro poco usuales, nariz recta y unos labios pequeños juntándose con una cabellera castaña que da una armonía inusual a un rostro de piel morena clara. Su cuerpo era delgado, y si dejara ver algo bajo todo ese uniforme veríamos que tiene un cuerpo suficientemente "pasable".

Sin embargo seguimos con el tema que acontecía a Hermione Granger en esa tarde.

Por primera vez en su vida, deseaba tener a alguien a quien amar y por un momento vio su vida vacía... Si, si... tal vez tenía a sus amigos incondicionales, a sus padres, y quizás alguno que otro humano que fuera importante para ella, pero no tenia a quien amar...

La castaña esperaba a alguien especial, a alguien que la haga sentir bonita, que se quede despierto solo para verla dormir, que le besara la frente, que quiera enseñarle el mundo, sentirse importante y que se lo recuerden de ves en cuando. Pero aún no había llegado...

Por fin después de un rato más preguntándose varias cosas sobre chicos, decidió alejarse de la ventana dando un resoplido de indignación y frustración al no tener respuestas sobre ese tipo de temas. Y una vez más se dio por vencida jurando que algún día, quizás, llegara a tener respuesta a alguna de las tantas preguntas. Y mientras, esperaría pacientemente a que llegara alguien especial a su vida y la conquistara perdidamente, (pues sabía que cuando esa persona llegara, lo sabría inmediatamente pues con apenas mirarla) "él" tocaría la puerta de su corazón y se enamorarían perdidamente...

TOC TOC TOC...

Hermione salió de sus pensamientos rápidamente, y se acercó a la puerta de su habitación confundida y sonrojada. La abrió y se encontró al premio anual con quien compartía la sala común.

-Malfoy¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Hermione más confundida aún...

-Granger, McGonagall nos manda llamar al invernadero 2, dice que es urgente...

-De acuerdo, en un momento bajo...- dijo Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Ha! Granger... abrígate bien, esta haciendo frió afuera...- advirtió Malfoy antes de bajar las escaleras y salir de la sala común de premios anuales.

La relación de Malfoy y Hermione era muy diferente desde que entraron a séptimo. Hermione desde el principio habló con el seriamente y le remarcó las reglas de la sala común, para no tener problemas con el Slytherin más adelante, y para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco las había acatado al pie de la letra sin quejarse. Los profesores les habían exigido respeto entre ellos y ahora podía decirse que su relación podía ser muy llevadera y a pesar de la continua visita de los Slytherins al cuarto de Draco. Todo marchaba muy bien... y entre ellos (por ordenes de Dumbledore) ya no había insultos, ahora simplemente eran compañeros, aunque Draco no había dejado de ser egocéntrico, orgulloso y tener un autoestima muuy elevado, era "agradable".

Hermione agarró su capa y bajó las escaleras mientras se la iba poniendo en el camino, atravesó la hermosa y acogedora sala común y salió de ahí dirigiéndose al Invernadero 2.

En el camino divisó a Malfoy platicando con dos chicas y haciendo gestos que normalmente usaba para sus conquistas, pero Hermione sonrió sin pensarlo y pasó de largo al Slytherin, pronto llegó al vestíbulo y salió dándose cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón, hacía frió y la lluvia no ayudaba...

Trató de cubrirse el cuello con la capa y se encaminó hacia el invernadero bajo la densa lluvia que envolvía Hogwarts, repitiéndose, una vez más a si misma, en forma de reproche, que odiaba la lluvia.

Por fin llegó y rápidamente encontró a la Profesora McGonagall hablando con la profesora Sprout.

-Buenas tardes- saludó cortésmente, dándose a notar

-Lluviosas tardes querrá decir señorita Granger- saludó cortésmente la profesora

-Y el señor Malfoy?- Preguntó

-ha.. el.. heee se... quedó...- empezó a decir Hermione pero el mencionado apareció detrás de ella

-Me quedé terminando una tarea pendiente...- mintió Malfoy más serio que de costumbre. No le gustaba la compañía de McGonagall. Hermione s limitó a fruncir el seño y voltearlo a ver con desaprobación- siento mucho la tardanza...

-No se preocupe, señor Malfoy, llega a tiempo...

-Los he llamado por que quiero que me hagan un inventario de todas las plantas que hay en este invernadero, pues creemos que varios alumno se han metido a hurtadillas y queremos saber si hace falta algo- dijo McGonagall y antes de que Draco empezara a quejarse continuó -la profesora Sprout y yo tenemos junta con el director en este momento, así que no podremos ayudar, cuando terminen pásenme a ver a mi despacho para que me den el inventario, con permiso- añadió por ultimo las profesora y salió del invernadero seguida por la profesora Sprout

Draco y Hermione las vieron alejarse y Hermione suspiro resignada, evitando el contacto a los ojos con Malfoy

-Parece que ni en viernes por la tarde nos dejan en paz, verdad?- dijo Malfoy paseándose por el invernadero. Mientras que Hermione sacaba su varita y conjuraba un simple hechizo para quitar el agua de su capa.

-Parece que no...

-Que te parece si tu me dictas el nombre de las plantas que hay y yo las apunto?- dijo Malfoy volteando a verla.

- y que te parece si yo hago el trabajo pesado y tu te limitas a escribir unas cuantas letritas?- respondió sarcásticamente Hermione algo molesta. Definitivamente le ponía de malas que lloviera.

-Me parece estupendo... – contestó Malfoy sonriente.

Hermione se dio la vuelta molesta y empezando a pasearse por el invernadero

-Vamos Granger no te enojes! Era solo una broma...si quieres yo te dicto y tu escribes, de acuerdo?

-No! Yo te dicto!- dijo Hermione aún más molesta y orgullosa

-¿Quién te entiende mujer?-

-Nadie! Yo solita me puedo entender! No necesito a nadie...- dijo Hermione aún más molesta

-De acuerdo si no necesitas a nadie, me voy... – contestó Draco saliendo del invernadero.

Hermione ahora realmente enojada conjuró un pergamino y se dispuso a empezar su trabajo. Media hora después regresó Malfoy.

-Traté de irme y divertirme un rato pero... mi cargo de conciencia me lo impide, no puedo dejarte sola haciendo todo el trabajo que se supone debemos hacer juntos...

Hermione se limitó a contestar con un gruñido, pero sin voltearlo a ver y siguió con su trabajo.

-¿Por qué estas enojada? Dije algo mal? Por que si es así puedo volver a empezar he intentar decir algo que no te moleste...- dijo Draco tratando de encontentarla...

Hermione dejó el pergamino y lo volteo a verlo por unos segundos, después se acercó un poco

-Tienes razón... no debo desquitarme contigo... tu no has hecho nada... es solo que... nada, ten y apunta, yo te dicto...- dijo Hermione haciendo una sonrisa un poco forzada yle dió el pergamino y la pluma

-Espera... no te voy a dejar continuar si no me dices por que estas enojada.- advirtió Malfoy mirándola coquetamente, aunque sabía que con ella no funcionaba sus gestos de galán conquistador.

-No hagas eso, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, -dijo Hermione apartándose.- es solo que... nada no creo que te importe demasiado

-Pruebame. -dijo Malfoy retándola

-Ademas es algo sin mucha importancia...

-No te creo...

-Y es algo que es realmente insignificante...

-Solo dilo!

-De acuerdo... Odio que llueva, y eso me pone de mal humor! Contento?- dijo Hermione exasperada, pues ni siquiera sus amigos insistían tanto en saber que era lo que le pasaba.

-Mucho...Vaya, pensé que era algo peor ¿ Y por que te pone de mal humor la lluvia? A la mayoría de las chicas les gusta la lluvia, incluso les gusta mojarse, les parece romántico... la otra vez vi a una chica muy guapa que traía una linda blusa blanca y empezó a llover y sus...

-Basta! No quiero saber si se le transparentó la blusa, gracias!

-Creo que tu necesitas un buen baño de lluvia- dijo Draco agarrandola de la mano y jalándola hacia fuera del invernadero, mientras Hermione forcejeaba inutilmente.

-No Malfoy! No quiero! No me gusta!- Y cuando menos lo esperaba Hermione ya estaba afuera y totalmente empapada, sus zapatos llenos de lodo y Draco riéndose amistosamente del enojo de Hermione.

Draco agarró una bola de lodo y se la aventó a Hermione, a ella le cayó justo en la frente, y por un momento se quedó paralizada al igual que él sorprendido por su atrevimiento temiendo como fuera a reaccionar la Gryffindor.

Hermione se limpio rápidamente la cara con la manga, agarró una bola de lodo y se la aventó a Malfoy cayéndole en la hermosa cabellera platinada ahora mojada y enlodada; Draco corrió y le lanzó otra que Hermione logró esquivar; pronto los dos terminaron llenos de lodo y empapados riendo bajo la lluvia.

Hasta que oyeron un grito proveniente de la boca de McGonagall.

Poco después los dos estaban siendo regañados en el despacho de la profesora, aún empapados y sucios.

-No puedo creerlo! En especial de usted Señorita Granger! Los puse a hacer un deber y ustedes jugando bajo la lluvia como dos niños, vaya ejemplo que les dan a los menores! Ustedes! Los alumnos más distinguidos! Cincuenta puntos menos para cada casa y estarán castigados por todo el mes y tendrán que ordenar todos las plantas de los invernaderos por abecedario y especie. Ahora vayan a ducharse!

Los dos chicos salieron del despacho y se miraron mutuamente, unas sonrisas aparecieron en sus rostros y se encaminaron a la sala común.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Dos horas después Hermione estaba en el sillón de la sala común, con el pelo húmedo limpio y oliendo a vainilla, traía su pijama rosa de dos piezas y estaba leyendo un libro de cuentos y leyendas

Draco la vió mientras bajaba la escalera de su habitación

-Aún sigues odiando la lluvia?- dijo Draco sonriendo

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado y lo vio acercarse

-Mas o menos... -contestó Hermione sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Entonces, necesitamos otra lucha de lodo para que te guste más! Jaja tienes que admitir que fue sensacional!- dijo Draco mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y ponía sus brazos atrás de la cabeza.

-Tengo que admitir que no me dolío tanto perder 50 puntos, por que valieron la pena...

-Tienes razon! Jajajaja te veias taaann chistosa con todo el lodo en la cabeza! Jajajajaja!

-Jajajaja y tu no te quedas atrás heee!

-Eres genial, Granger! No se por que no tienes novio...- dijo Draco pensando en voz alta...

De pronto los dos callaron y Draco se levantó incomodo y Hermione siguió con su lectura.

-Los siento... no quise meterme con eso...- dijo Malfoy después de unos minutos- No, sabes que! No lo siento! Por que es verdad! Eres una chica increíble y cualquier tipo que no se fijara en ti sería un idiota. Eres una chica linda e inteligente y como tu no hay dos! Todas las de aquí no te llegan ni a los talones, solo piensan en ellas!

Hermione adquirió un color escarlata y bajo la vista para no topársela con Draco.

-Y no quiero que con esto que te acabo de decir me dejes de hablar, por que me agradas mucho!

Hermione se levantó y observó a Draco acercarse. Ella se paralizó y supo que esa era la persona especial que había estado esperando...

Draco se acercó la abrazó y pudo oler su aroma a vainilla que despedía su cabello. Luego beso su frente y se encamino a su habitación, pero cuando Draco iba a empezar a subir las escaleras, Hermione reaccionó y lo llamó

-Draco! Espera- Hermione se acercó y le depositó un dulce beso en los labios -Ya no odio la lluvia...- dijo mirando a Draco y sonriendo con un especial brillo en los ojos.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCFinCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow Me encantó! Es algo que salió el día de ayer por casualidad, espero que les haya gustado jeje

Tengo que admitir que en este fic me he proyectado jeje a Hermione le puse todos mis gustos, como eso de que odia la lluvia mmm... yo tambien la odio, no me gusta el chocolate y mi numero favorito es el 13 jeje

Pronto subiré el capi de Besos que Matan, no deseperen!

Un besote!

Si quieren ver una sonrisa de mi parte solo hagan Click en GO! Reviews!

Cuidense y Besos!

Catrina Malfoy

Draco/Hermione 4 ever

" No te enamores del amor, enamorate de alguien que esté enamorado de ti..."

I

I

I

I

I

I 

V


End file.
